Requests and suggestions
by IrisiRussi
Summary: So. You can make requests.


Blueflare:  
Hey , Graystripe!  
Couldn't we even chat on skype?

Graystripe:  
What is skype?  
Oh wait , yikes!  
Were you a kittypet?  
I can even make a bet!

Blueflare:  
Excuse me?!  
You were longer a kittypet than myself!  
I try to stay calm as Bluestar taught me ,  
but i'm guessing it's not easy , gee!

Graystripe:  
I bring joy every moon ,  
Or did you think i was a baboon?  
Well , i can tell you you're wrong!  
I liked this song ,  
but i guess it did fade!  
why didn't we trade?  
I was the deputy , but you took it too far with chemistry!  
I always wanted to be Graystar , but when you got a goddamn scar , i had to give it up!  
get away with that pup!  
I think i don't love you anymore , I could've swore!  
I started to call for , the filthy she-kitties to save me!  
but , i guess they're something you'll never be!  
And speaking of that , did you see?  
StarClan , you needed to pee!  
I guess i had to spree!  
The Power of Three , beat your ass in half!  
And then we all began to laugh!  
Did you really think you'll win this one?  
Well , i can't let you , hun!

Blueflare:  
Could you , pretty please , shut your mouth?!  
Ugh , go south!  
the Power of Three?  
Seriously?  
Well , Graystripe!  
I guess i can call you Ratstripe as you're small lil' kittypet mate!  
God , have you seen her rate?!  
I am so pretty that all will be blinded!  
And there , you sighted!  
Obviously , the big Tigerclaw loved me!  
Could you ever get a she-cat love you?  
Well , you just mew!  
You did screw!  
I thought i get that jew ,  
but you brought a she-cat that's new!  
I said 'Shoo!' and you knew ,  
that a very few of the club of shrew cut through!  
Now , how to?  
Well , learn goddamn kung fu!  
Ha! You did wear the gym shoe!

Graystripe:  
Is it Blueflare?  
When i began to breathe the air I instantly began to smell the rare , so beware!  
I swear , i did shed a tear as your chin became a square!  
You added a new lair!  
Without even asking!  
but we almost crashed into an aspen!  
Your tail started lashing , as you began rasping:  
"Oh , boo-hoo!  
My legs do hurt!"  
Well , clean the dirt!  
You did alert and assert ,  
you pervert!  
Do you think I'm that naive?  
Well , Lionheart's death i did grieve!  
I started to heave!  
And believe he lived in StarClan happily!  
and you scampered up scrappily!  
You dumb motherfucker , Bluestar told you not to-

Blueflare:  
Yo , Lilyflower!  
Finish him up for me!

Lilyflower:  
You goddamn player!  
Do you really think that Blue made a new lair?!  
You slapped your balls against her folds!  
You're so jealous of others you can't even meet your another's brothers!  
In fact , fuck yourself!  
Or do you want to get killed by myself?!

Graystripe:  
Okay , enough!  
I never fucked Blueflare before ,  
but i guess my ShadowClan kitty can help me , Redfur! Finish both for papa Graystripe!

Redfur:  
Okay!  
I could say that i've grown , you probably remember as the fat naive kit!  
Now , i'm all fit!  
Your throat should have a slit!  
I can hit!  
Get it?  
Having a kitten?  
Where is the mitten?  
You got motherfuckin' bitten!  
Do you think i'm sittin'?  
Well , i could say i'm not trippin'!  
You fuckin' go flippin' missin'!  
I cannot believe i'm doing this for papa , but i'm more loyal to him then Mama!  
Causing all of this drama!  
Oh wait , i just got a trauma!  
I guess i could also call you llama!  
Blueflare? I would happily declare A one-on-one , but due care ,  
I stay a nightmare!

Blueflare:  
What!?  
Do i have to turn away my own daughter?!  
Well , i guess it has to happen!  
I could easily clap in!  
Ha!  
Redfur?  
I should've called you Redblur!  
You're always so blurry to every cat ,  
making me ask myself if you're even dead!  
I hopefully hope you are!  
You got millions of scars!  
Gee!  
Here comes Redfur!  
And you're ShadowClan's deputy?!  
Well , i can't wait to beat your ass!  
I wish i had a glass!  
To get it in this grass , And the black bass!  
I even smelt coal gas!  
All you smelt is some prey! And you work all of the dirty work belonging to Gray!

Graystripe:  
Blueflare , please stop!  
Leave our daughter alone!  
I really got blown , and sorry about everything i moan ,  
I got a backbone now , really , i guess there is a cow...  
at Barley's , maybe , maybe not.

Blueflare:  
It's okay , Graystripe...

Lilyflower and Redfur: *angered ramnling*  



End file.
